User talk:Sparrowsong
Hi, welcome to GigglerCats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Miley Cyrus's mugshot.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 18:10, 24 June 2009 Hey StarClan! Come PWN teh n00b! Yes, we mean you, ! :Welcome to GigglerCats Wiki! We are total PWN-supporters and obey StarClan! *Remember to pay respect to the admins. They are disciples of StarClan, and you don't want to make StarClan mad. *Often look at policies and create articles. Not doing this will piss off StarClan. *Always sign with ~~~~. If you don't, it will...well, you get the point. Enjoy you're stay! Grocery 20:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I love your user page, it's so funny. Mine isn't... :P --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 03:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey, I'm sorry you prob'ly won't get rights on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, but if you keep editing, you can get the rights here. Grocery 15:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey, I've given you admin rights. Also, could you use cuss words when editng, or use stars and let me remove them? Grocery 04:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) 'Tis Time for the Gathering! Hey . I'd like to invite you to our upcoming Gathering. Please see the link for more info. Grocery 18:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Sparrowsong. They Gathering's today, at 1:00 PM pacific time. I'd suggest using this. Put Sparrowsong in the name part, and #wikia-gigglercats in the channel part. Hope you make it. Grocery 14:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oy, Sparrow, Images! GB said to ask you about any image projects you have in mind, such as the one on Warriors Wiki. Of course, this one will be downright hilarious.--Shaf Girl 21:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, or we can changed them based on their personality, like Yellowfang having a cigarette in her mouth or Firestar having metal showing through his fur.--Shaf Girl 23:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) As are you, my dear. :) Aaaaanyway, I think you should be in charge of figuring out a lot of the stuff. You and Thorn, as you two are the main artists on here.--Shaf Girl 00:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey It may already be obvious but none of us have edited in a damn long time. Maybe you can help me make this place alive again.--Luna~Vodka! 21:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Sparrow. --Luna~Vodka! 21:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome icon for Wikia and awesome #4 theme song, Sparrow. ((Random)) --Luna~Vodka! 23:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Inappropriate humor? I was just looking at My Home page and saw that you left GB a message about the fact of "rape" put into our articles, I understand that is kind of inappropriate, maybe we could take it off, just so no one is offended. --Luna~Vodka! 21:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent point and that is why I made the Rape article, it's in the Catergory Forums for a reason, to tell people not to use it in our articles any longer, k? --Luna~Vodka! 21:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey I saw what happened on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Formspring account was deleted, so I seriously have no idea what is going on. I don't mean to be all nosy, but seriously, what is going on?--Shaf Girl 22:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Petition? How long did it exist before you made your decision? Because I go on Warriors Fanfiction at least once a day and I heard nothing about a petition. If I did, I would have definitely have signed it. Maybe that's why people didn't sign it; you kept it up for such a short time.--Shaf Girl 02:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) List/Policy about Article Page Sparrowsong, I am here to inform you that soon we will have a warning for this Wikia about our "dark humor" and that rape or HIV/AIDS can be implied in Nightcloud and Graystripe (but no one ever mentioned 9/11, they're cats in Britain, they don't even know what the months are!). I'm sorry if I seem rude about this, but I do have some issues with your list of policy and would like the other admins, b-crats or sysops to discuss the page, if it should be deleted or if it should stay. For now, it still needs to be approved for something. Sorry, Luna~Vodka! 23:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Now I see what you mean, it's okay. But we might be having a "Gathering" (meeting) on IRC soon, to get it approved and maybe fix it up a bit so people know when humor stops. Also, we will come up with a Warning for Mature Content, such as Darthipedia's warning. Luna~Vodka! 01:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Sparrow, just wanted to see if you saw the Sitenotice, the Gathering will be June 26th. --Luna~Vodka! 17:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC)